


Blue

by PleasingTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasingTyler/pseuds/PleasingTyler
Summary: It's been a year since Josh's death. He committed suicide. Tyler blamed it on himself and he only wished to see him again, but his mind seemed to keep on taking over. Once in a while he would see Josh, but that was all in his mind. Everybody told him that it was wrong but he wanted him, him wanted more, and blaming himself didn't help. He just wished to see him one last time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stay in place (sing a chorus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822504) by [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos). 



> Tyler has been going to therapy hoping that it would all get better and that his urges to see Josh will sooner or later leave, but he was wrong. It would only get worse.

"So, how do you feel?" Dr. William asked me.  
It took me a while to answer. I intertwined my fingers wondering what would Josh say right now. Wondering what he would say if someone asked him how he was.  
I shrugged, "I don't know, blue."  
Dr. William would normally write it down in his small notebook but he just gave a small sigh and didn't write anything at all. He knew what blue meant.  
He proceeded to ask me questions but I didn't answer. I didn't even pay attention to him, it was all background noise to me, but I had gotten so used to this that I knew that he was asking me questions. The same ones too.  
He finally got my attention by asking me about a name that hasn't been said in a long time.  
"So Tyler, how's Josh?" He hesitantly asked.  
He has never asked me about Josh. The last time someone has ever said his name was when told my mom that he was telling me things that scared me and she called someone on the phone about it, but I don't know who.  
"Uhm..." I say trying to find the right words to say since I knew that whatever I were to say right now would be written into his small notebook.  
"...Josh is doing alright. I really want to talk to him but I know that I can't. Everybody tells me that I'm wrong for talking to him, or at least wanting to do that. I just want to be happy. I just want him to be happy." I say having a small flash of a memory of a fire.  
He gave me a look that I hated seeing. A look that was given to me every time I mentioned Josh to anyone. A look of pity. I could tell that he regretted asking me about him.  
The silence was killing me. It wasn't the kind of silence that you would hear nothing at all, with no sound at all. It was the silence where you could still hear the cars moving past by you. Where you could hear distant conversations of other people in the background but you can't quite figure out what they're saying. The kind of silence where you can hear everything going on around you, but none of those noises have to do with you. No one is talking to you and it just makes you feel alone. That was the silence that was killing me.  
"Dr. William I want to go home. I'm sorry I just need some time alone to think." I abruptly stated out of nowhere, breaking that silence.  
He nodded as I proceeded to walk out of the door and the last thing I heard him say was, "Don't think too much. It's dangerous."


End file.
